Fickle Heart (give me a shot)
by cpnswan
Summary: Emma is tired and in need of a break from planning her best friend's wedding. Killian is a flower killer with gorgeous eyes and an infectious smile. (au. could be continued)


It can't be a coincidence.

Of course, Mary Margaret _would_ have picked the one bench in the entire world to meet, where one half of it is already occupied by the most gorgeous guy Emma has ever laid eyes on.

There's no way in _hell_ this is a coincidence.

She walks up to the bench, steadily eyeing the bench in case Pretty Boy tries anything funny, but he doesn't even move when she sits down. So she settles into her spot and waits impatiently for her future sister-in-law. She tries not to think about blue eyes spinning electricity into her veins, or the fact that her skin is tingling in ignition even though he's too far to touch her.

It's a gorgeous day out, something it hasn't been for a while. She's glad Mary Margaret convinced her to take a walk together today, to pull her away from her obsessive wedding planning ("But it's my job as your maid of honor-" "Emma Swan, I _swear to god_ if you don't let it go for one second-").

And suddenly there's a pretty yellow flower being offered to her by a hand that attaches rather nicely to a gorgeous man, who smiles so sheepishly at her that she wonders if he's even real. His impossibly blue eyes suggest that he's something else entirely.

"For you, m'lady," he says, and Emma's heart flutters because, damn him, he's British, but it doesn't matter anyway.

"How romantic, you murdered a flower for me," she deadpans like it's the worst thing he could do, and the poor guy's face drops in an instant before he throws his head back and laughs.

It's an unfairly flattering angle for him.

"Oh, god, I panicked, I just liked you so much-" he begins, and she would have ignored it, she really would have, if he hadn't slapped his hand over his mouth immediately, eyes wide and hair skewed, as if he'd just revealed his darkest secret on a park bench in broad daylight.

"Oh, you _like_ me?" Emma teases, and his face turns the most adorable shade of red. "Wait, wait, so you killed an innocent flower for me simply because you _like_ me?"

"Um," he stammers and he scratches behind his ear, and its so unfairly endearing to her that she cracks a smile.

"You know, floricide is a very serious crime," she insists, and the poor guy looks so flustered that she can't help but grin.

"Well, I figured I'd take the life of one mediocre flower to ensnare the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on," he finally says and Emma's smile stretches from ear to ear.

"If that's the case," Emma chuckles, rummaging through her purse as Mary Margaret enters her line of sight. "Consider me snared. Give me a call sometime."

He looks at her like she's hung the sun as she hands him a card with her name and number, and its a look she's never seen given to her before. She decides it's something she could get used to, if she _had_ to. So she winks at him before she leaves him with a smile and joins Mary Margaret.

"Who's that?" Mary Margaret asks dramatically, nudging Emma. Emma chuckles and turns back, to a stranger on a bench who is still staring after her and who waves when he notices her gaze.

"Someone different," Emma says softly.

* * *

5:37pm - (Unknown Number): hello swan it's the murderer from the park bench

5:37pm - (Unknown Number): oh god no that sounded totally threatening

5:37pm - (Unknown Number): i meant the flower guy

5:40pm - (Unknown Number): i am no real killer swan

5:42pm - (Emma Swan): I don't know, I mean like i said, floricide is a serious crime. Did you know I'm a cop?

5:42pm - (Unknown Number): i was unaware but not surprised. you fit the mold swan. but you can call me killian if you plan on reporting me

5:43pm - (Unknown Number): don't though please i plead the fifth

5:45pm - (Emma Swan): I'll keep that in mind, Killian

5:46pm (Killian): as long as i'm in your mind (;

* * *

2:57am (Killian): i am not inebriated nor am i in jail i am just one hundred percent sure that it would be a crime not to ask you out.

2:57am (Killian): since i already committed one crime involving you today i assume i shouldn't commit another.

3:24am (Killian): i couldn't go to sleep without knowing i at least tried

5:45am (Emma Swan): it's about damn time

5:45am (Emma Swan): even if it was at 3 in the friggin morning

 **Debating whether or not to continue this one. Either way, review?**


End file.
